I like you just the way you are
by I.idora
Summary: Discontinued


A/n: ^smiles^ Enjoy reading. By the way, what does AU mean? Please forgive my ignorance.  
  
A/n2: I've revised this part a bit but if more changes are needed for improvement feel free to review and tell me what you think. Gomen ne . . . if a part was warped. I already fixed it so please don't be impatient. I'm planning to continue this story after a week coz I still have to study for the exams! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Ranma ½ and its characters (Like I would!). I just want my imagination to work. That's all. Do you think its even working? On with the story . . .  
  
Hmm . . . . . . ?  
  
Chapter 1 What if I try?  
  
Akane sat back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was just like the another day with all those bickering with Ranma and matching fiancée assaults.  
  
Akane sighed.  
  
She wanted something more than the usual reaction. Something else she hasn't known. Discovered.  
  
And as she laid her back softly, thinking of the day's events, a bold font stress mark appeared on her smooth pale face with its matching twitching left eyebrow.  
  
That day, Akane and the other girls in their H.E. class prepared chocolate mini cakes, individually. Akane, satisfied with her masterpiece, went up to Ranma to let him taste it and his reaction . . . Hmm. . . not quite satisfactory . . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"A . . . Akane . . . I'm already done with dessert. You can eat it if you want to." Ranma nervously said as he eyed the orange wrapped object.  
  
"Ranma! I'm sure this one's good! Hinako-sensei really watched how I did it and she said . . ."  
  
School Bell rings  
  
"Eh? Akane! I gotta go! Umm . . . I don't want to be late for class! You know how much I love Science! Hehehe . . . !" Ranma said as he prepared himself for the run, leaving an annoyed Akane behind.  
  
"Science! Ranma that's the worst- . . ." Akane shrieked angrily but was cut short by the scene she saw.  
  
"Ran-chan, is it good?" Ukyo said as she watched her fiancée bite the cake she had made for him, with her hands clasped and undeniable excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm. . . It's good but I like your pancakes better." Ranma said as he took another bite of the cupcake.  
  
"Honto! Ranma!" Ukyo blushed crimson, as she hit Ranma with her LARGE spatula because of extreme gladness.  
  
Akane stood there frozen, as she clutched the cupcake in her hands tightly. She wanted to cry that very moment but instead she stormed past through Ranma and Ukyo, who were flabbergasted by her sudden outburst. She approached the trashcan and threw the cake she worked oh-so hard for, knocking down the trashcan as well.  
  
"Eh? What's wrong with Akane-chan, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked with concern as she faced him or the empty space that held him a while ago.  
  
"Oi Akane!" Ranma called as he followed her steps.  
  
No response.  
  
Ranma ran his pace faster, trying to interject before Akane and soon he was met with chocolate brown eyes that were near to tears.  
  
"Akane . . ." Ranma spoke up, guilt emanating through his body.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Baka . . ." Akane muttered as she heard his voice just behind her door.  
  
"Oi! Akane! Dinner's ready." Ranma called out as he knocked on her door.  
  
"I'm not eating dinner!" Akane answered, still annoyed.  
  
"And why are you not eating?" Ranma asked curiously, hoping it's not his fault this time.  
  
"Coz . . . Coz . . . I'm on a diet! That's Right! I'm on a diet!" Akane snapped back as she opened her door.  
  
"Diet?" Ranma nearly laughed at her words, hoping that it was one crazy joke. "Why are you dieting?"  
  
"Coz . . . I want to! And that's all!" Akane said and with that all said and done, she slammed the door right on Ranma's face that he luckily evaded.  
  
3 hours after About 10 PM  
  
Grrr . . . umble  
  
Akane slowly sat up from her bed while massaging her head.  
  
"I'm hungry . . . " Akane said as she heard her stomach protest against hunger.  
  
"I suppose Ranma's now asleep . . ." She said to herself as she climbed down the stairs quietly like an escaping mouse. "So I guess its okay." She finished.  
  
She silently tiptoed to the kitchen and noticed the light still open.  
  
"Who could still be there?" Akane whispered to herself as she peeped through the door's small opening.  
  
"Akane!" Kasumi said as she opened the door as if she was expecting someone.  
  
Akane fell on her back, frightened by her sister's reaction.  
  
"Akane daijobu?" Kasumi asked softly, a little worried over Akane's sudden appearance.  
  
"Oneechan . . .! You scared me!"  
  
At the table  
  
"Here." Kasumi beamed as she handed Akane a lunchbox. "I saved that for you." Kasumi said sweetly.  
  
"Oneechan Arigato . . ." Akane blushed as she thanked her sister.  
  
"Problems?" Kasumi asked as she watched her youngest sister take a little- by-little bite on the food.  
  
Akane was startled.  
  
"I knew it. You never miss any meal without a reason." Kasumi smiled warmly.  
  
"Oneechan!" Akane said, pouting at her last comment.  
  
"Is it Ranma?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
"What is this diet program for then?" Kasumi asked, her voice still gentle  
  
"He even told you that!"  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"What's wrong, Akane?" Kasumi asked again, hoping that her sister would at least give her a clue of what's going on.  
  
"Oneechan . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . ." Kasumi hummed expectantly.  
  
" Am I really 'that bad'?" Akane asked, now the one expectantly waiting for an answer.  
  
"Akane, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Eh? Oneechan don't mind me!" Akane cheerfully replied, trying to avoid the subject. "Hehehe. . . Arigato for the food!" ^pause^ Oyasumi!" And with that she left Kasumi, confused, perplexed, puzzled and all the words that means the same thing.  
  
Akane laid her back on her little bed, staring at the ceiling once more, thinking rather deeply this time.  
  
'Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi . . . Despite their fighting skills they still have something else . . . They can cook and do a lot more a real woman should that I . . . I can't . . .why can't . . . Why can't I do the same? Is it just me?" ^she paused^ " What if I try? Could I . . .? Can I . . ."  
  
Akane sighed as she cleared her mind, slightly shaking her head to direct her mind on her new plans for herself.  
  
"Guess, I can try . . ."  
  
Akane rose gracefully from her prone position and walked to her windowsill.  
  
"Tomorrow I will be different . I wouldn't want to be the uncute tomboy anymore. . .I would be a woman, demure and gentle. No more mallets, no more catfights with Ranma's other fiancées. I would learn what I have to learn and do things well." Akane declared to herself as the back of her mind spoke 'I've always wanted to do this . . . Watch over me Oka-sama . . '  
  
^To be continued .  
  
A/n: Read and review. HaPpy NEW year!!! Nothing much I know . . . so please have patience on me . . . I'm still learning. And about the title . . . I'm still scanning my brain for some.  
  
memento_mori09 


End file.
